The objective of this project is to develop a comprehensive plan for the development of a regional Cancer Center in Louisville. The plan to be developed will include the development of an effective administrative organization and the securing of the necessary financial base. The Center will consolidate and strengthen this region's resources in: 1) fundamental cancer research, 2) clinical cancer service and investigation, 3) cancer education and training, and 4) community programs in cancer diagnosis, epidemiology, and preventive medicine.